


Late Arrivals

by haruka



Category: AAA (Band)
Genre: AAA - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the result of a 15-minute prompt challenge. The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Arrivals

Naoya was pacing. That was never a good sign. Mitsu and Shuta exchanged worried looks while Misako and Chiaki pretended to be occupied with their decorative fingernails. However, everyone’s mind was on the same thing.

The Jpop band, AAA, was about to go onstage for a live concert and two of their members weren’t there. In fact, they hadn’t been there for rehearsal earlier that day, either.

“We can’t go on without them,” Misako said finally, looking around at the others. “If they aren’t here in five minutes we have to cancel.”

Naoya, the eldest of the band members, stopped pacing. “If that happens after all the publicity and work we put into this show, I will personally kick both their butts from here to Okinawa!”

“We’re here, we’re here!” Nisshi announced as he and Shinjirou practically fell into the dressing room.

“It’s about time!” Naoya exploded. “Rehearsal was FIVE hours ago and –“ He stopped abruptly as he saw them.

“What HAPPENED to you two?!” Chiaki gasped as they all stared at the two boys’ disheveled condition. Their hair and clothes were a mess and they both looked like they’d been perspiring through a two-hour concert without having set foot onstage yet. Small twigs and leaves were sticking out of their hair and pasted to their shirts and jeans.

“Nisshi’s car broke down and we had to hitch a ride,” Shinjirou explained. “It took a while to get picked up, only then we found out too late that our driver was an off-duty police officer.”

“He starting to take us downtown to cite us for hitchhiking,” Nisshi continued. “But we pleaded with him to give us another chance and told him about the concert. He only half-way believed us when he got a radio call about rushing off to a crime scene and he decided to let us out of the car rather than take us with him.”

“We were close enough to town that we thought we could flag down a cab,” Shinjiro picked up the story, “but when we saw one and ran for it, I made a mis-step and fell down an embankment into the river under the bridge. Nisshi ran down to help me out and ended up falling in himself.”

“The water wasn’t deep, but as you can see, we got all wet, and then we still had to get _here_--“

“And since we were in such awful shape we knew no cab would let us in, so we had to run for it and here we are.”

Naoya ran a hand over his face. “Oh, look, I don’t even care anymore, just hurry the hell up and get ready! We go on in a few minutes!”

“Come on, let’s take a fast shower and get into costume!” Nisshi grabbed Shinjirou’s arm and they ran for the shower room. They shut the door behind them and looked at each other.

“Think they bought it?” Shinjirou asked.

“I hope so,” Nisshi admitted. “I’d hate for them to know the truth is that we lost track of time while making out on the dock and accidentally fell in the lake –“

“Then realized your car keys were still somewhere at the bottom because they fell out of your pocket when we were in the water.” Shinjirou sighed and smiled. “Well, we missed rehearsal, but I’d say we got our exercise anyway.”

“Before or after we fell in the lake?” Nisshi teased and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss. “Let’s hurry before we lose track of time again and Naoya blows a blood vessel!”

\--

(Prompt – Five *hours* late?)

(2007)

AAA belongs to Avex

 

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
